Half A World Apart
by Ayame Dragon
Summary: Not much to say... AdinxRP Please Read and review!!! My second story... love conquers all!!!


"Half A World Apart"

"Half A World Apart"

Love can survive many things: hate, war, death, and yet it always prevails. No matter how much someone wants to rid the world of the emotion, love will always win; no matter the outcome. I am about to tell you a story of love's survival through everything imaginable. Here is a tale about a love that is centuries old and how the two lovers found each other:

~*~

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the crickets were making their music as the sun set on the western horizon. On the hill overlooking the sunset, there is a weeping willow. It was under this tree that the two young lovers sat, just enjoying each other's company. They met there every night in secret because their families did not approve of their young love. So there they sat, just holding each other dreaming of one day just loving each other, not having to meet in secret and fear their families' wrath. On this particular evening that the boy announced some startling news: "I have to leave the country," he told her, "my parents believe that we should live In the America." And since they both lived in South Korea their whole lives, America was really far away. "Will I ever see you again?" the girl asked hopefully. "Of course, my love. I will find a way back to you. I love you," he told her with honest determination. She smiled sadly as a tear rolled down her smooth cheek. "If I could come back as anything, it would be your tear. How could I want more to be born in your eyes, live on your cheek and die on your lips?*" he said lovingly. She wiped away the tear and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you," she whispered before kissing his lips. He returned the kiss with as much passion as she yet it was the gentlest of all kisses. "I love you too," he replied as he put his arm around her shoulders and held her close. She relaxed against his body and just enjoyed the sunset with him until she fell asleep. 

~*~

The young man awoke just as the sun began to rise. It was then he realized that they had been there the whole night. He picked up the girl and began to carry her home. As he walked with her in his arms, he wondered how he could ever leave this beautiful girl. He stopped walking for a minute to kiss her forehead. As he did so, she stirred in his arms. He resumed his walking. When he arrived under her first floor bedroom window, he opened the latch, climbed into her room and laid her on her bed. He just stood there and gazed at her for a minute before kissing her lips as softly as possible so as not to awaken her. He then left the room. It was that afternoon that he found out the severity of his situation. He was to leave that evening. In a blind panic, he wrote his one true love a letter. It read:

My dearest love,

I have recently been informed that I am to leave for America this evening. They are my regrets that I have not been able to see you one more time, to kiss you one more time, and to hear your voice one more time. My love for you will help me find my way back to my home, and to you. Please remember that I love you dearly and would never leave you on my own free will. You will probably never receive a letter from me in America but don't give up hope; I will find my way back to you. You can count on that. Just never give up hope. I must go. My boat leaves within the hour. 

I love you forever, my angel, 

Adin

He placed the letter in an envelope and addressed it. He then slipped out of his window and ran as fast as his legs could carry him over to her house. He climbed through her window and placed the letter, along with a rose, on her pillow. Then he left, as quietly as he had come, never to be heard from again. 

~*~

As soon as she had seen the note, she knew what had happened. Tears streamed down her face as she read Adin's final words to her. She curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep that night and for every night thereon. She vowed that night to at least find out if Adin had made it safely to America so she would know that he was still out there. 

~*~

Both people died, ironically, on the same day. It was said that one sensed the other's death and gave up themselves. Adin had been buried in a cemetery in Connecticut and Relena was buried in her family's mausoleum. Ever since that fateful day that Relena had found Adin's letter they had been half a world apart, never to see the other again.

~*~

On the 200th anniversary of Adin and Relena's deaths, a young girl is seen walking through the cemetery in which Adin is buried. She discovers a gravestone that looks to be 200 years old. Looking a bit closer, she notices the date of death is the same date as the present. "It's been 200 years since that fateful day," a voice suddenly says behind her. A bit startled, the girl whirls around ready to defend herself if the need be. She sees a young man, about her age standing there. She kept her guard up and asked, "Who are you?" "Don't' worry, I won't hurt you," the man said, "actually, I've also been waiting for this day to come. I want to see if the legends are true," he said. "What legend?" the girl asked. The man answered her with, "It is said that on the 200th anniversary of their deaths that this person's and his one true love's spirits will find each other again. You see, 200 years ago, two young lovers were torn apart by their families, forced to live half a world apart, and never saw each other again and that they had died on the same exact day. I'm about to leave for South Korea to see if anyone knows anything." It was obvious that the man was hiding something. As the girl took a closer look, she noticed that he was unhealthily pale, almost dead-like. She didn't say anything though. "My name's Elizabeth," the girl said, "what is your name?" "My name's not important," he said mysteriously, "but do you think you could do me a favor?" he inquired. Thinking for a moment she agreed, "what do you want me to do?" she asked. "Help me get back to South Korea," he asked. 

~*~

As soon as the unknown stranger and Elizabeth arrived in South Korea, the man led her to an old-looking house. It looked like it had been abandoned for a long time. The man went around back and unlatched a certain window. It flung open and he climbed inside with Elizabeth close behind him. He looked around until he reached the vanity. It was there that he found what he had been looking for. It was an envelope with the name 'Relena' on it. A tear slipped off his cheek as he read it. "What's wrong?" asked Elizabeth. "Nothing," the man replied, "we must go to the old grave yard." Since Elizabeth had lived next to a cemetery her whole life, she wasn't the least bit intimidated by the old grave yard when they arrived. In fact, she was fascinated by it. The man didn't waste any time heading to an old mauseolom covered in vines. He broke open the rusty lock and went inside. Elizabeth found this very strange but followed anyway. She became more worried about this pale stranger when he mumbled, "She's not here," in disappointment. "Excuse me, but who's not here?" Elizabeth asked. "No one," he replied. He sat down for a minute as if he was in deep thought. He then jumped up and began running. Not knowing what to do, Elizabeth followed. Just as she was beginning to become tired, he stopped. She took that opportunity to take in her surroundings. She was under a weeping willow tree on a hill. The sunset added a romantic aura to the spot. She sat down under the tree to rest. The man just ran around frantically as if he was looking for someone special. Finally, he collapsed in front of Elizabeth and began weeping, "I've lost her, she didn't come back." He lay there a minute before Elizabeth asked, "Who?" He just looked at her as if he'd seen a ghost. Actually, it seemed that he was looking past her, not at her. She turned around slowly and found a very beautiful girl with blonde hair and blue eyes who seemed to be transfixed on the man. He got up slowly and gingerly walked towards her. She did the same. As this was happening, she observed that they both appeared to be transparent. Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized what was happening. By now, the two people had embraced and were kissing passionately. "I've finally found you!" the girl cried. Her head rested on his chest and her arms were around his neck. She was sobbing. "Relena, I-I've missed you so much," he said with his chin resting on her head and his arms around her waist. "Are you Adin?" Elizabeth asked. "I'm sorry but I couldn't tell you. You wouldn't have believed me," he answered. "Thanks you for bringing Adin back to me, Elizabeth," Relena said gratefully, "We've been waiting for 200 years to see each other again." "We should go, Relena. Thank you for your help, Elizabeth," said Adin. "Good bye Adin, good bye, Relena. Good luck to you both," said Elizabeth. "Good bye, Elizabeth," said the two ghosts before they disappeared into the sunset.

~*~

Love conquers all. The saying "If I could come back as anything, it would have to be your tear. How could I want more than to be born in your eyes, live on your cheek and die on your lips" is not my saying. I don't know who said it but it's really pretty. Some background information:

  1. My middle name is Elizabeth and I do live next to a cemetery. 
  2. My brother came from South Korea.
  3. Adin and Relena are not my creations; they belong to Cartoon Network and some Japanese animation studio. 

I everyone who read this to review it. Please? *cute puppy dog face* No flames. Comments and suggestions are welcome. I got he idea for this story while taking a walk through the cemetery I live near. I thought it was good. What about you? 

Ja ne!

Ayame Dragon 


End file.
